RWBY Prompt Bin
by sortacrazi
Summary: A series in which I take your prompts and turn them into short stories! Length of prompts will vary. I do take new prompts. Chapter 2: Ren takes dire measures against Nora to make her call her insurance broker. Renora. Rated M as language, violence, and sexual content will vary between prompts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! This is a prompt from user ilickboxes wherein the concept of how to live a good life is depicted in following three steps, which I decided to use in conjunction with catharsis. Let me know what you think! If you liked it, maybe send me a prompt of your own!

* * *

"I thought this was a hunt."

"I'm sorry, Blake."

Sun's voice rings out behind her, but she can't believe the sight in front of her. Before her are the two White Fang twins, Fennec and Corsac, dressed in their red, black, and white garbs, drawing from sheathes on their hips two matching polearms with blades on either end. She'd always been suspicious of them – but it was the betrayal of the man behind her that took her most by surprise.

Turning slowly, her widened golden eyes meet Sun's light blue ones. "You lured me out here?"

Sun stares back at her, his yellow tail sweeping slowly from side to side as he readies Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in their staff form. His lips press into a hard line across his face, the optimistic, cheerful gleam of his eyes dying. In the sun set, the darkness serves to make him look broader, his massive chest and rippling arms outlined in the remaining, burning violet of the setting star.

"Yeah," he replies. His voice now did not belong to the boy she'd gotten to know at Beacon, filled with chilly distance and apathy. "Sorry to say, but this has kind of been the plan all along. I'm surprised you didn't catch on."

Blake's ears press back against her head, her jaw tightening. There's pain like someone's pulling on either side of her heart, tearing it apart right in her chest. It's the kind of agony that makes her grit her teeth. Tears threaten to spill out over her cheeks. In a hoarse, strained hiss, she utters, " _Sun._ "

"Get her," Sun orders, spinning his crimson staff in his hand. "And make sure you don't harm her! Adam will be pissed!"

It is by instinct alone that she is fast enough to draw Gambol Shroud into two parts, activating her semblance just in time to leave a copy of herself to take an explosive blow from the fox-eared Albain brother, Fennec, his spear smashing through her clone and into the ground. His blow creates a crater in the stone of the road. Gritting her teeth, she creates another clone in midair. The other Blake grabs her arm, spinning her in midair to fling her further away from the city.

She flies through the air, the wind whipping through her wavy midnight locks. The chill of the air above the ground makes her eyes water.

 _Damnit._

How could she have been so blind?

Hot liquid trickles down to her cheekbone before getting swept up in the wind.

Sun had been following her for months, only revealing himself when the giant dragon grimm had attacked the boat. She'd been so caught in the moment of his intentional heroism that she hadn't bothered to think too much about that fact. He'd been stalking her. It was right there in front of her face, and she'd just…trusted him. And not only now… But every s _ingle_ time she'd had a problem, he'd been there, like magic.

Even now, as she hears his sunny clones throwing him towards her, she wonders if he'd just acted every single moment they had together.

 _Damnit!_

Hearing the twinkling of Sun's semblance, she twists in midair just in time to avoid one of the light clones' staff blows. He sails in front of her, and she slashes at him as he passes, destroying the clone in an instant. Sun is quick to follow up from behind, his real body sent flying as his clones throw him after her. As he flies towards her, the surreal idea that her close friend and confidant could be attacking her gives her pause. Jingu Bang slams into her side, throwing her back down to the ground.

Pain explodes through her rib cage, and she has to suppress a hiss as her body turns of its own accord to land on the ground. She manages to activate her aura just in time to absorb the impact of the landing, glad that she'd at least pulled them out from the city and to the foot of the mountain. Her relief is short-lived, however, as the Albain twins descend on her in the next second that follows.

Twisting out of the way of Corsac's twin blade, she just manages to block Fennec's next strike. His blade grinds along Gambol Shroud's sheath, shooting sparks between them before he swivels to strike her with the other end of the staff. He's so fast that she can barely clone herself in time to duck out of the way, but Corsac follows her with a brutal lunge that her aura deflects, his blade shooting past her cheek. With a guttural yell, Fennec follows through with a slash to her chest, but she backflips away just in time.

 _They're too fast!_

Sun falls from the sky, and she leaps out of the way in time for Ruyi Bang to slam into the grass she'd just been standing in. Compared to the twins he is far slower, but faster than she's ever seen him still. She twists, slashing downwards at his crouched form, but her blade skirts along his aura – and she knows that she could've scored a real hit if she'd wanted to.

But he's Sun, and she can't hurt him. Even as he pulls his staff into two, swinging his gunchucks in rhythm with one another to fire off a series of shots that she parries with her katana, she can't bring herself to see him as an enemy.

And the result of this line of thinking is disastrous. The Albain twins take advantage of her hesitance. She can barely keep up, twisting and ducking and dropping clones when she can, but her aura is quickly depleting – and one strike from Fennec is enough to destroy it completely. They bring her to her knees, and she collapses with a gasp, her black aura rippling across her form as it breaks all around her.

Sun charges at her, slamming his gunchucks back into their staff form, yelling as he swings his staff down at her.

" _Blake!_ "

A streak of tan, gold, and fire flash before her eyes, temporarily blinding Blake as a crash resounds directly in front of her. Warmth radiates in her face, and she holds up her eyes, squinting only to conclude that she'd probably lost her mind. Wearing a long tan coat, with black pants, golden hair alight with tongues of fire, is Yang Xiao Long. Braced, she stands in front of her, a metallic grey and black arm extending from a golden metal cap on her right arm, its mechanical fingers gripping Sun's staff. Her left side is to Blake, Ember Celica cocked at her hip around her left fist. Bright violet eyes blaze as they stare down to the cat faunus' position kneeling on the ground.

"Yang?" Blake exclaims, eyes flying wide open.

Yang's eyes narrow at her, her lips twisting into an angry grimace before she yells, "Is this all you've got?"

The midnight-haired woman watches in awe as Yang's hair combusts, the waves and curls bursting with the power of her aura. A battle cry tears from her lips as she twists, her metal arm snapping Sun's staff where she caught it, slamming an aura-empowered punch straight into the monkey faunus' abdomen with a subsequent shotgun blast from her gauntlet. The blast is so powerful that Sun goes flying back with a loud grunt, and Yang acts like it was nothing as she turns to face Blake once more.

"Have you given up?!" the brawler demands just as the Albain twins descend on them.

Yang is a force of nature, catching Corsac's twin blade with her robotic arm and spinning him around into his brother, fighting them both off. Blake's eyes go wide, watching her former partner dodge and weave through their blows. The way she flows through the fight is a memory that comes crashing back to Blake, whose entire body lights up in response to watching the blond fight off her attackers. Something at the core of her gut screams at her to join her, to relive what it had felt to fight at the blond's side all those months ago.

And she gives in.

Diving in as Yang ducks beneath one of Fennec's swings, Blake supports herself on the blond's back as she swings a hard aura-imbued kick to the fox-eared faunus' head. Her muscles sing as memories flow through her, remembering how Yang twists underneath her as she fires up another shot – and with a bang, there it was. Blake flings herself off, flying at a reeling Fennec as the blond's shotgun blast knocks him back. Twisting in the air, Gambol Shroud transforms as it sails towards Fennec, a pulse of her aura through the ribbon attaching it to her firing the gun into the fox faunus' body. She sees his aura deplete, and spins once more, firing at Corsac just as Yang moves to intercept him.

Blake watches in shock as Yang's karate-chops through his twin blade like it's made of paper with her robotic arm, firing a shot with Ember Celica straight to Corsac's face without a moment of hesitation.

And it's over. The twins collapse into the ground, and Blake can only stare as her former partner straightens. Her right hand whirs as she rests it on her hip, cracking the knuckles of her left hand as she scans Corsac's still form for any sign of trickery. When she's confident he's not getting up again, she turns to Blake with a grin.

"Long time no see! Dig the new look."

Dumb-founded, she opens her mouth to say something but is cut off when she hears the yells of peopling coming to help. A couple of faunus dressed in officer's clothes rush towards them, and the two are immediately bombarded with questions. They're pulled away from one another for the subsequent hour, and Blake collapses to the ground when it's over, watching as several other detectives put restraints on all three of her attackers. Her golden eyes soften in hurt as she watches Sun struggle against his restraints while being dragged off.

She can't help but feel suspicious, her eyes turning to Yang, who's still talking with the detectives. They point fingers at her, and she somehow manages to patiently navigate any sort of accusation – which she's sure to get, being one of the few humans on all of Menagerie. Blake understands, wondering how it was her former partner had managed – much like Sun – to come and save the day just when she needed someone.

After a while, the detectives let her go. Yang's lilac gaze rises to where Blake's sitting, on a little slope under a tree overlooking their battle ground. She walks across the sandy soil and grass, a small smile playing on the corners of her lips. Watching her, the cat faunus lets out a slow breath, waiting for the girl to sit alongside her before asking, "How did you find me?"

Yang extends her legs out and props herself up on her arms, and Blake's cat ear flicks when she hears a mechanical hum to her side. Her gaze flicks down, her heart squeezing in her chest as she gets a good look at the foreign, very un-Yang robotic arm. Pangs of guilt wrack through her chest at the sight of the thing, taking her breath away.

Averting her gaze, she takes a deep breath, forcing the emotions down as far as they'll go.

"I went to Mistral looking for Ruby," Yang tells her. The blond scans the battle field, analyzing every place where the ground had been kicked up in the fray and where the bullet shells lay on the ground. "But I caught wind in Haven that Sun disappeared _months_ ago to follow you, so I assumed the worst, and I thought this would probably be the place you'd come to."

"Why?"

"This is your home," Yang answers, giving her an odd look. "I just…had a hunch you'd want to be back home, with your people."

Blake frowns, her ears flicking back as she remembers just how attentive her former partner was. She stares down at her hands in her lap, her lips pressing into a frown. Whenever the black-haired girl talked of her past, though she seldom did, Yang was always listening – a good friend whenever Blake had asked for one. The blond must've truly cared, absorbing every detail in order to draw that sort of conclusion about the dark-haired girl.

The realization only serves to worsen Blake's guilt. How could she have doubted Yang, knowing the girl had spent more time than anyone in her life getting to know her? She'd been her closest friend and…maybe, just maybe, a little more than that. The girl had sacrificed an arm in attempts to protect her, a faunus, from a man that had problems that really didn't involve the blond at all.

 _How could I have ever trusted Sun over you?_ she wonders, her ears flattening in shame.

In the silence that follows, Yang grins. "Don't worry, I don't expect you to remember everything I've told you."

The joke makes Blake shake her head.

Throwing her arms up behind her head, Yang plummets to the ground in a heap. She nudges at Blake's calf with her foot, loudly proclaiming, "And if you think you're running away again, you better think twice! I'll kick you right on your kitty ass."

Blake scoffs, but can't help but smirk at that. "Seems you've recovered."

Yang, who she'd abandoned after being the sole reason for her loss, is still, somehow, reminiscent of the cheerful and gallant girl she'd chosen to be partners with. But Blake can't help but hear the whirring of her mechanical arm. The noise of it makes her curl up into a ball, the guilt so powerful she controls her emotions by gripping her arms, burying her face into her wrists.

"Blake?"

Her first partner had betrayed her. A boy she'd come to trust had deceived her. Both had nearly taken her life, both would've had it not been for…

A warm hand rests on her shoulder. Lifting her head, Blake turns to see Yang's concerned gaze meeting her golden stare. Her florid lips draw into a little frown as she asks, "What is it?"

Taking a breath, Blake whispers, "I don't know how you… How you can just sit there and act like it's all okay."

Yang blinks at her, lilac eyes widening.

"I'm the reason for this!" she continues, gesturing to Yang's robotic arm, resting on the ground between them. "I let you get involved in…in my past, and it came back to hurt you! How can you still be here? How…" Blake swallows, her throat constricting with emotion. "How can you still…"

"…Care?" Yang finishes, one blond eyebrow arching.

The cat faunus nods.

Yang's left hand tightens on her shoulder before she pulls the dark-haired girl into a full out hug. The move is so sudden that Blake is unsure what to do, her eyes flying wide open and her body going stiff as Yang murmurs to her, "I'm not going to lie to you and say that everything's okay. It's not. I have a lot of emotional crap I'm dealing with, and I'm still a little pissed that you ran off, but that's okay – I can live with that."

"But how?" Blake croaks, her ear flicking against Yang's cheek.

"I try to do three things," Yang replies, loosening her hold a little. "I smile, I let myself feel the crap I need to feel, and then I try to make someone's day. And, little by little, it gets easier to…y'know, cope."

Blinking, Blake looks into her eyes as a few inches of space come between them. Violet eyes crinkle at the corners and the blond's lips spread into her amazing, toothy, lopsided smile. It melts the dark-haired girl's heart, burns through the walls and the chains that she used to hold everything back, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling across her cheeks in an instant. Her voice trembles and she hiccups as she accuses, "Yo-you're so silly. That's so incredibly, incredibly silly."

But she breaks down, and Yang pulls her in close so that her head rests on the blond's shoulder. Blake's fingers slide up to cling into the blond's tan leather jacket, sobs wracking through her body. The emotions rush through her like a tsunami crashing through her, hoarse cries reverberating through her throat. Yang holds her tight, one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Comforting warmth surrounds her in Yang's embrace, a catharsis overtaking her as she weeps to her heart's content.

"You never have to be alone again," the blond murmurs into Blake's hair. The faunus' heart wells up at the words. "I'll be right by your side. Always."

A whirlwind of emotions swirls through her being. Yang's words grant the relief, stripping away the loneliness she's surrounded herself with for years. She pulls away from the blond to look into her eyes, her hands cupping the base of Yang's neck as she admits, "I'm so happy you found me."

Yang grins. "Same. I haven't had a good fight in ages."

Blake can't stifle a sharp burst of laughter, and she slaps the blond's shoulder. She felt as though she were slightly hysterical, tears still running down her face her mind mingles joy and betrayal into one huge, odd concoction.

"Oh, and I'm glad to see you again," Yang says, realizing what the smack was for. The blond flushes. "Of course I am. Does it even need to be said?"

"It's nice to hear," the faunus answers, wiping at her face. "I wasn't exactly a great partner."

"Yes, you were," Yang argues. "The best."

When Blake rolls her eyes, the blond immediately justifies herself, "We click, Blake. You…complement me, and I like to think I do that for you, too. Going back to being without you just didn't work for me, so, of course, you're the best partner."

"Getting cocky," the faunus murmurs, giving up on wiping her face.

Yang's hands rise to her cheeks, lightly swiping the tears away. Even the blond's robotic arm breathes life, her metallic finger tips vibrating with warm energy. The touch calms the turmoil in her mind, ceasing the storm of emotions that occupied her mine. She relaxes slowly, leaning her face into Yang's finger tips, allowing the blond to console her.

Taking a deep breath, Blake looks up into her eyes. Yang's just inches away, her beautiful lilac eyes sparkling back at her. She smiles up at the girl, and softly asks, "Would you be my partner again?"

Her response is a radiant beam. Yang lights up in her elation, throwing her arms around the faunus once more.

"I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

A/N: A little disclaimer, I seriously don't have an anti-Sun agenda. I like him as a character, really!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt from Antonio Beltran: "Miss Valkyrie, I am afraid that due to the nature of your ranged effects, your liability insurance premiums will be...substantial."

I had some fun with this one. Renora reminds me of my fiance and I, so this was sweet for me to write.

* * *

The warm, doughy smell of frying batter rouses her from her sleep. Waking up is no gentle endeavor for Nora. Where most others would wake slowly, she wakes with an explosion of energy, bursting up from the mattress and hurling the dark blue comforter to the hardwood floor. Blue eyes wide with inexplicable hunger, she leaps from the ledge of the mattress and lands thunderously on the floor with enough force to shake the building.

The warm, doughy smell of frying batter rouses her from her sleep. Waking up is no gentle endeavor for Nora. Where most others would wake slowly, she wakes with an explosion of energy, bursting up from the mattress and hurling the dark blue comforter to the hardwood floor. Blue eyes wide with inexplicable hunger, she leaps from the ledge of the mattress and lands thunderously on the floor with enough force to shake the building.

A single thought breathes through her mind as she rushes out of the bedroom.

 _Pancakes._

Rushing across the living room, Nora flies into one of the spinning bar stools around the kitchen island, turning around a full circle with the force of her entrance.

Across from her is Ren, whose pink eyes gleam when he glances at her from the corner of his eyes, amusement playing across his face in the form of a little smirk. He has his long, dark hair pulled back into a loose pony tail, a single pink wisp of hair resting against the frame of his face. He stands before the stove top, saucepan in hand as a blob of white batter begins to bubble.

"Good morning!" she greets cheerfully, loud and exuberant as ever.

"Hey," he replies, the amusement still twinkling in his eyes as he parts from the stove to move towards her. She reaches out to him, touching his forearm as he leans to press a warm, chaste kiss to her cheek. Pleasant butterflies flutter in her stomach and her cheeks flush at the touch. Even in a pink apron and his typical tee-shirt and track pants pyjama combo, he's the most handsome man she's ever laid eyes on. Her husband pulls back to gaze into her eyes a moment before he turns back to his cooking, commenting, "Three years married and you still blush."

"Are you _complaining?_ " she playfully jabs, watching as Ren takes a spatula to the frying cake. He flips it with expert precision. She thumbs at the ring on her left hand absently, twisting the golden band about her finger. "It's not _my_ fault that you know how to make a girl feel special."

Ren looks at her over his toned shoulder, setting the saucepan down to let the other side of his cake cook. "No, no complaints from me."

Opening the oven, Ren plucks out a plate topped with bacon and two pancakes he'd been keeping warm inside. He turns the oven off before moving back to the island, setting the plate in front of her.

"Good," Nora replies, her stomach rumbling audibly. "Do you have syrup?"

As if on queue, Ren produces the maple syrup before her. But when she tries to take it from him, he snatches it just out of reach. Hurt, Nora gazes up at him as though he'd injured her. He holds his ground, pink gaze firmly meeting the fiercest of puppy-dog expressions.

"Why though?" she finally whines.

"We're going on a mission tonight," Ren reminds her, his eyebrows rising. "And you haven't called your insurance agent yet."

"It's _fine._ "

"They left you three messages!" the man states, shaking his head. "We can't go on missions not knowing if you're covered."

Heaving herself forward mightily, Nora makes a swipe for the maple syrup. Ren dances away with the maple syrup, his reflexes honed from years of Noradom.

"Call them," he orders, pointing the syrup's sticky cap at her. "Sort it out. And then you can have all the syrup you want."

Pouting despondently, Nora utters a defeated, "Fine."

She turns around on the bar stool, shooting a betrayed look over her shoulder as she slumps towards the bedroom in search of her scroll. She walks into the darkness of their bedroom, sauntering to the little blue light flashing on her nightstand. She plucks it from the surface and falls into the bed, flipping herself onto her back as she swipes across the device's surface. She peruses through her contacts, finds her insurance – promptly wonders why she added them to her contacts, knowing that Ren would see when they called – and dials their number.

When she'd agreed to go to Beacon Academy to become a huntress, Nora had not anticipated having to get _insurance_ to protect against any damage she could do with her weapon. Setting it up was simple – she had to give a full description of her weapon along with its mechanics and details of her grenades, they told her she had to pay money, and it was done. She'd only ever made one claim with it over the five years of having the insurance, but otherwise it sat forgotten and she was happy to let it continue on being forgotten.

If only Ren and the broker agreed.

"Hello, this is Vale Farm, how can I help you?" the broker on the other side, a man who's voice she's only heard twice in her life, chimes in her ear.

"Hi, this is Nora Valkyrie, I got a call from you before?"

"Do you know your insurance policy number?"

"Uh… Hold on." Nora lifts the scroll from her ear and swipes towards her mail app, flicking through dozens of starred letters until she finds her last insurance invoice from last month. She reads off the number.

"Okay," the broker murmurs, and she can hear light tapping on the other end as he types the number out. After a moment, he exclaims, "Ah, yes! Nora. I've been trying to reach you for a while. I called you _three times_ this week."

Nora winces at that.

"Yeah…sorry," she lamely responds. She pops her lips to fill the second of awkward silence.

"Anyway," the broker picks up the conversation again, and she's grateful for the change. "Nora, I was calling before to inform you that your premiums will be raising."

Nora balked. "What, why?!"

Clearing his throat, the broker replies, "Miss Valkyrie, I am afraid that due to the nature of your ranged effects, your liability insurance premiums will be substantial. The explosives are simply too damaging even with your no-fault insurance."

"What?!" Nora cries, sitting up suddenly. "I only had that one claim, though!"

"You levelled a city block with your grenade launcher," the broker deadpans.

"It's not _my_ fault that they built a city where I was fighting a Grimm."

"Unfortunately, if you wish to continue being insured by Vale Farm, you'll have to accept the increase of your premiums."

Groaning, Nora rubs at the tension in her brow as she questions, "How much did they increase by?"

"Your premiums before were 156 lien, and starting this coming month they will be 427 lien a month."

Nora pales, her jaw dropping in shock.

After an hour of shouting into the receiver, Nora ends the call and, in her fury, whips the scroll across the room. It lodges into the dry wall like a shuriken, which she would normally gawk at, but she storms out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Ren watches her come out, a knowing look in his eyes as he puts the syrup next to her plate of food – the pancakes having quadrupled in number.

She falls onto the bar stool and mutters, "We might need to find a new company to get insurance through."

"That high?" he asks, cradling his chin in his palm as she uncaps the syrup and douses her pancakes in the sugary brown liquid.

"I almost had a heart attack when he told me what the new premium was," she grumbled, cutting into a piece of cake with the side of her fork. "Stupid insurance."

She pops the bite into her mouth, but the sweet taste of the syrup and the warmth of the pancake doing nothing to soothe her sour mood. As she chews, Ren leans across the island and surprises her with a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, his arm snaking around her waist as he slides into the spot next to hers.

"We'll figure it out," he tells her, his voice soft and comforting.

Nora smiles up at him, murmuring, "There you go again. Making a girl feel special."


End file.
